


Round One

by mggislife2789



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer has never been intimate with anyone, but the reader has. She guides him through his first time...although, he doesn't need much guiding.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You could remember the conversation like it was yesterday. He was so candid, but very embarrassed. You understood why, but also didn't. American society made people feel like if you weren't having sex as a teenager you were weird. You didn't think that way. Some people took longer than others. Because everyone was different. He was almost ashamed, but you assured him that none of that mattered to you.

“Y/N, do you mind if I told you something, something a bit embarrassing?” he asked shyly.

You were not one to stand on pretense, especially at this point in a relationship. You had been dating for nearly seven months. “Of course, Spence, what is it?”

He hesitated, “Are you sure? You sure I won’t make you uncomfortable?”

“Spence, I really like you. There is very little I can think of that would make me uncomfortable. It’s okay. I promise.”

He brushed his hair back out of his eyes and inhaled sharply, “I...I’ve never been with anyone before...sexually.”

You weren’t 100 percent sure, but you had figured as much and it didn’t bother you in the slightest. “That’s okay, Spence. I don’t mind.”

“Really?” he queried. He obviously imagined you would have the opposite reaction. “I know it’s a little unorthodox given my age, but I’ve just never found the right person - and, well, now I’m nervous because I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Just relax and let it flow, Spence. It’s me. You don’t have to try and impress me,” you said, reaching your hand across the table reassuringly. “If you feel the same way about me that I do about you, we’ll be more than fine.”

You’d had that conversation about six weeks ago and Spencer seemed to relax. You told him there was absolutely no pressure - you liked him a lot and it was worth the wait, so long as he was comfortable. He’d made you promise that you would tell him if he did something wrong, if he hurt you, if you weren’t satisfied. You’d laughed it off at first, but he insisted he didn’t want anyone taking pity on him - especially you. So, you relented and promised you’d tell him if anything was wrong or out of the ordinary when the time came.  
His behavior had changed slightly. He was a little more touchy-feely out in public. His kisses seemed deeper - more desperate, and during your makeout sessions, his hands wandered more than they used to.

You were both free from work tonight, so he’d asked you out to a beautiful, fancy, French restaurant about fifteen minutes away. The waiters were fluent in French, so they loved it when people who were fluent walked in the door. You were dressed in a navy blue, sparkly, tea-length dress with long sleeves complemented by a long pearl necklace and wavy, shoulder-length hair. Spencer wore black dress pants and his signature dark purple, button-down shirt with a dark blue and purple sweater vest on top.  
It was an amazing night - your conversation flowingly effortlessly in French, talking about anything and everything from your parents and his mother to the merits of dream theory to who was the best Doctor and why. The night had started with you seated across from one another, but after excusing yourself to use the restroom, you returned and sat right next to him, easing into his embrace as you each had a glass of wine and split an enormous piece of chocolate cake.

You’d spent the night at each other’s houses many times before, but when he’d asked you over tonight, you knew something was different. For one, when he spent the night, it was normally at your place, as it was slightly bigger, and two, the car ride back to his apartment was especially quiet, as if his anxiety was skyrocketing.

On the way up the stairs to his apartment, he’d reached his hand back to grab yours, and you could tell this was what he wanted. After he unlocked the door and turned towards you, you reached your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, figuring it would be easier on him if you made the first move.  
Slowly, his hands moved to the back of your dress, sliding the zipper down as you combed your hands through his hair. His breathing picked up pace as you guided him back toward the bedroom, pulling his belt free of his pants as you went. You tripped on on the bed, almost falling backward, but he caught you, apologizing over and over again. You just laughed. “It’s okay, Spence, it happens. If you can’t laugh with someone you’re sleeping with once in a while, you probably shouldn’t be sleeping with them.”  
He relaxed again, pulling your mouth to his for a more passionate kiss - his movements becoming more frenetic. Your dress dropped to the floor, leaving you standing there in matching navy blue lingerie while you undressed him. Standing there in nothing but his boxers, he seemed to shrink in on himself, “I know I probably don’t look like any of the other guys you’ve been with, but...”  
You pushed your finger to his lips. “You’re not them, you’re you - and I’m very attracted to you. Do you want me to prove it to you? A biological sign that I want to jump your bones at this very moment?” He laughed, shaking his head in the affirmative. You ran your hand up the length of his arm, entwining your fingers with his and leading them to the edge of your lacy underwear. As you guided his hand to the wetness underneath, you heard a sharp intake of breath. “Just let it flow, okay?” you whispered.  
He took a bit of a lead, guiding you both onto the bed, free of the remainder of your clothes. You melted into the bed as he ran his hands and lips over your entire body - leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He hovered above your sex and looked up, almost asking permission to go further. “Spencer, you are more than welcome to do what you want down there. I’ve been imagining it for months,” you laughed.  
“Really?” he asked, kissing around the area, but never further, enjoying the frustrated look on your face when he didn’t go where he knew you wanted him.

“Absolutely,” you breathed, grabbing his hair and guiding him to where you wanted to start, “I figured you talk fast, so you’d be good with your tongue.” You snorted.

The next moments were a blur, as he proved how good he really was with that particular body part. He paid extra attention to your breathing and movements, pressing harder and moving faster when you arched off the bed - moaning and groaning. As you shook with the force of your release, you grasped his hair and didn’t notice until moments later that he had been staring at you. “What?” you asked, your body blushing.  
“Nothing,” he said, gliding over you to look you in the eye, “you just look beautiful.”

Your face, which had been smiling, softened at his words and you arched up into him. “Please,” you begged. When he hesitated, you reassured him once more, “I promise I’ll let you know if anything’s wrong.” With those words, he placed himself at your entrance, pushing in slightly before sheathing himself inside you.  
“Oh fuck,” you sighed into his neck as he picked up the pace. “Faster, please.” He picked up the pace as you asked and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you than you had though possible. Minutes later, he looked into your eyes, which was enough to send you both over the edge.

“I’m sorry,” he said, rolling to your side and trying to catch his breath.

You looked over confused, “Why are you sorry?” You rolled over to him, planting a kiss on his full, pink lips.  
“That didn’t last very long,” he said sheepishly.

You hovered over him, grinding your pelvis down and shaking your bare chest in front of his face. “It was your first time, babe,” you muttered, laying flat against him. “It’s going to happen again...and again...and again. Right?” you asked, through peppered kisses.

“Absolutely,” he said, finally completely relaxed. “And that’s just tonight.”


End file.
